Described herein is a method for operating a virtual reality system and a virtual reality system.
A virtual reality can be represented by a virtual reality system, wherein virtual reality usually refers to the representation and simultaneous perception of the reality in its physical properties in a real-time, computer-generated interactive virtual environment.
Virtual reality systems can include virtual reality glasses for displaying a virtual environment. Virtual reality glasses are a specific form of a so-called head-mounted display, in which a visual output device that is worn on the head is involved. It presents images on a screen that is close to the eyes, or projects them directly onto the retina. Virtual reality glasses here additionally have further sensors for detecting the movement of the head. This permits the display of a calculated graphic to be adapted to the movements of a wearer of the virtual reality glasses. Due to their physical closeness, the displayed image surfaces of head-mounted displays appear considerably larger than the free-standing screens, and in the extreme case even cover the user's entire visual field. Since respective displays of virtual reality glasses will follow all a wearer's head movements through the head position, the wearer gets the feeling of moving directly in an image landscape generated by a computer.
Virtual reality systems of this sort can include a detection device by which a position of virtual reality glasses arranged in a detection region and/or of a person who has put the virtual reality glasses on can be detected. Depending on the detected position of the virtual reality glasses and/or of the person, the contents displayed by using the virtual reality glasses can be adjusted such that the person who has put the virtual reality glasses on can move within a displayed, virtual environment relative to a virtual object. Because of technical and/or cost-related conditions, it can happen that the detection region within which a position of the virtual reality glasses and/or of the person can be detected reliably is relatively small in comparison with the size of the displayed virtual environment. In a case of this type, the problem can in particular arise that a wearer of the virtual reality glasses moves out of the detection region within which alone a reliable detection of the position of the virtual reality glasses and/or of the person wearing the virtual reality glasses is possible. It is consequently no longer possible to ensure that real changes in the position of the person are converted into corresponding changes in the virtual position when displaying the virtual environment.